


Say that you love me

by Piisnoteternity



Category: The Politician's Husband
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piisnoteternity/pseuds/Piisnoteternity
Summary: The Politician's Husbandの主人公エイデン・ホインス氏と、とある記者（どこかMich●el She●n氏に似ているような…）顔をしたのお話です。なおとある記者さんは、The Politician's Husband二次創作をされている方の妄想の中にはよく出てくる共通幻覚キャラクターです。
Relationships: Aiden Hoynes/Original Character(s)





	Say that you love me

じゃあ、と切りかけて、何かを忘れていると思った。  
エイデンの忙しさは今に始まったことではないけれど、来週からの外遊でしばらく姿を見ることすら難しくなる。  
いや、彼の姿はあらゆる媒体で確認できる。  
だが、俺が彼の目に触れることは、2週間後だ。  
小さな棘が心臓の壁をすり抜けていく。  
この程度の期間で、ましてや仕事だ。  
俺を思いだしてくれますか、とは、さすがに言えないような気がした。  
彼は公僕であることを誇りに思っている。  
それを邪魔したくはない。  
俺は温くなったガラス面に耳をあずけ口を開く。  
「あの」  
「なあ」  
喋りだしが重なる。  
自分にかまけて彼の呼吸を図らなかったからだ。  
電話口の彼はいつもなにか言いたげで、でも決してうまく言い出せない。  
本音はベッドの上にしかない人だ。  
次の言葉をためらって、足元を見る。  
脳の髄がじくじくとする。  
この廃止された喫煙室の染みついた残香は今も、出口のない気分をうっとおしくさせる。沈黙は変わらない。  
「…なぁ」  
エイデンが打ち破るように切り出した。  
なんですか？と精一杯の無感情で相づちを打つと、彼は言った。  
「いうことは、もうないか？」  
終わりの合図だ。  
分刻みのスケジュールで動く生活に、違う時間を感じる。  
古く毛羽立った床面を爪先でなぞった。  
秒の隙間に長さを感じるが、会話がはじまって10分も経っていない。  
不自然だった。  
電話で用件以外を伝えることなどほとんどないのに、しがみついたまま切り出せない。  
じゃあまた、と言って閉じる、それだけだ。だが、物足りない。言えない。  
彼の息遣いを追うように耳を澄ませたまま、部屋の外の他人のざわめきを聞いていた。  
しばらくたったろうか。  
すると心地の良いトーンで彼が言った。  
「…愛していると言ってくれないか？」  
いじらしさが胸を突き上げてくる。  
俺は急くように、もちろん、もちろん、と繰り返すと、深く思いの丈を言葉に乗せて言い聞かせた。  
「愛しています、だからどうか無事に帰ってきてください」  
早く抱きたい。そう思った。  
きっとこの一言を言いたいがために電話をしたのだと思うと、いてもたってもいられなかった。  
勃ち上がる自分を抑えつつ、俺は、愛おしさで息苦しくなる。  
しっとりとした肌や快楽に沈む潤んだ瞳や求めるような甘い声、そしてくねる身体の抵抗。  
抱かれると正直な分、溢れ出さないように我慢しているのだ。  
エイデン、早く会いたい。  
喘ぐ喉にたくさんキスをして、しがみつかせたい。  
そのとき、閉めたドアの隙間から、デスクの版締めの合図がした。  
そろそろ本当に時間切れらしい。  
俺の記事はすでに校了済だが、メンバーの足並みを揃えないとならない。  
電話の向こうの彼も気がついた様子だ。  
俺は、じゃあそろそろ、としながら、改めて追い討ちをかける。  
「エイデン、抱きたい」  
明らかに挙動がおかしくなる彼を想像して、俺は幸せになった。  
きっと顔を赤くして落ち着かない。だが、体の芯はとても熱いはずだ。  
「っ！お前聞かれるぞ」  
動揺する声をよそに、俺はクスクスと笑い、半分脱ぎかかっていた靴を履き直した。  
国民を納得させるくらい弁のたつ彼の、意外な、そしていつものあわてぶりがかわいらしい。  
ああ、やっぱり好きだ。  
そして、俺はこれから長く重要な仕事に出かける彼を、気持ち良く送り出す。  
「エイデンいってらっしゃい、そして帰ってきたらまたいつものように『愛してる』と言ってくださいね」


End file.
